Vampire Knight: The Blood Princess
by skylight96
Summary: There's a legend regarding the Blood Castle. It said there's a princess trapped within the highest room inside the castle, waiting for the curse to be broken by the blood of her destined lover. Kiryuu Zero, ex-human vampire hunter was sent to the Blood Castle to unveil the legend behind it when he suddenly met upon the curse princess and his blood accidentally awoken her.
1. Prologue: Love at first blood

_**Vampire Knight:**_

_**The Blood Princess**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..B.L.O.O.D..P.R.I.N.C.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Summary:**_

There's a legend regarding the Blood Castle. It said there's a princess trapped within the highest room inside the castle, waiting for the curse to be broken by the blood of her destined lover. Kiryuu Zero, ex-human vampire hunter was sent to the Blood Castle to unveil the legend behind it when he suddenly met upon the curse princess and his blood accidently awoken her. Could he be her destined lover? Or was mere an accident?

_**Disclaimer:**_

I don't own Vampire Knight but Yamazaki Amaya.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..B.L.O.O.D..P.R.I.N.C.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Prologue:**_

_**Love at First Blood**_

…

"Well, I guess this is it…"

Kiryuu Zero, the ex-human vampire hunter turned his dark amethyst gaze to his partner for the mission who also his school teacher, Takamiya Kaito and grunted in respond as he walked through the bushes towards the old, dark, ruined castle near the Cross Academy, taking his time to admire the beautiful sculpture surround the Blood Castle before the sound of the large old wooden door caught his attention as he turned to see Kaito walking inside the building to search for the said Level-E spotted within the area.

"Oi, Kiryuu! Hurry up!"

The silver haired young man sighed in defeat and followed the older hunter inside the eerie castle, glancing around the shadow for any possible threat as they walked up towards every room within the huge castle.

"I think we should spilt up" said Kaito as he pulled out his vampire gun, Poison Ivy from his holster and glanced back at the younger hunter in authority, "I took the east side while you took the west. We'll meet each other in the main hall within the first floor in two hour" earning a nod from the silver haired man as he walked away towards the west side of the Castle in search for their pest, looking into every shadow with his Bloody Rose firmly by his side.

Minutes after minutes had passed and stairs after stairs had he climb and finally he reached to the end of his rooms within the West side of the castle. He released a deep breath in relief for the final room he needed to inspect and slowly placed his hand up onto the doorknob before a sound of someone murmuring entered his ear as he looked up at the wooden door before him, "Finally, it's time to wake up our little princess…" the voice murmured softly as Zero leaned closer and listened at the sound of something huge fallen onto the ground with his hand gripping the door knob tightly, waiting for the right moment to ambush.

"Ah… she's still beautiful… mesmerizing as always… my blood princess"

Without wasting any time, Zero turned the doorknob and pulled out his Bloody Rose, aiming towards the dark figure looming over a corpse within the coffin, "Get away from the coffin, vampire" his dark amethyst eyes darken in disgust at the Level-E before watching him raised his head up to the hunter with a maniac grin adorned on his bloody face, "Look here, princess. There's a hunter for me to feed you on"

The ex-human hunter shifted his gaze slightly at the said corpse and stared at it stonily. It's a girl. A beautiful scarlet girl lying lifelessly within the white coffin like a porcelain doll with her pale face facing him as he could see the flawless pale skin of her. Her eyes closed, making him wondered what colour behind those eyes lid as he was caught by the girl beauty.

"Isn't she beautiful?" asked the Level-E as he turned to corpse and caressed her cheek gently like a faithful lover, "My poor princess trapped within the Castle for thousands years with no one accompanied her within her slumber…" watching his crimson eyes gazed at the girl sadly as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead, "but I'm not like the others. I'll stay with her until the end of time" and turned his blaring crimson gaze at the silver haired man, "Until then, I'll use every blood of the men I killed to wake her up so that my princess won't be alone anymore"

"So, that's why young men had missing around the town" said Zero as his eyes narrowed at the disgusting Level-E, "To wake another vampire?"

"Not just any vampire. She's a pureblood"

Zero turned around to meet the older hunter behind him as he entered the room and stood up next to him with Poison Ivy within his hand, aiming at their prey as he glared at the pest, "She's Yamazaki Amaya, the heir of the Yamazaki clan, one of the main Pureblood clans within Japan. It's said that she was denatured by a hunter that proclaimed a blood from her destined lover will awake the princess from her slumber" reciting the legend he had heard from the elder hunter about the Blood Castle, "So, the legend is true then… she's the Blood Princess people had been saying for thousands of years. A dead girl none older than sixteen years old trapped within a white coffin. Such a sad story…"

The Level-E instantly launched at the hunters in anger for their rude words regarding his princess and slashed his long claws out, dodging the flying bullets as he aimed for the men hearts. Zero gritted his teeth and jumped backward over the vampire as he shoots in mid-air, trying his best to get an instant kill before his bloody claw managed to cut his left arm and landing behind the head of the white coffin with his blood accidently splattered on the corpse face.

The smell of his blood filling the air before a bullet managed to strike at the Level-E head, killing him into nothing but ashes as the face of the older hunter appeared within his sight, "You're alright, Zero?" Kaito asked as he withdrew his gun into his holster and made his way to his junior.

"Yeah… I'm fine" mumbled the injured silver haired man as he stood up straight from his crouch, putting as much pressure he could onto his injured arm before…

"Zero…"

-a soft chiming like bell voice caught the men attention as they turned to the source and stunned by a pair of beautiful emerald looking at their figures questionably.

The owner of the name frozen beside the coffin as he watched the sleeping girl awaken from her eternal slumber looking into his amethyst eyes directly with a soft smile adorned on her ruby lips, "I'm glad to finally meet you… Zero…"

"…Oh Shit!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..B.L.O.O.D..P.R.I.N.C.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Review**_

…


	2. Chapter 1: The New Student

_**Vampire Knight:**_

_**The Blood Princess**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..B.L.O.O.D..P.R.I.N.C.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Summary:**_

There's a legend regarding the Blood Castle. It said there's a princess trapped within the highest room inside the castle, waiting for the curse to be broken by the blood of her destined lover. Kiryuu Zero, ex-human vampire hunter was sent to the Blood Castle to unveil the legend behind it when he suddenly met upon the curse princess and his blood accidently awoken her. Could he be her destined lover? Or was mere an accident?

_**Disclaimer:**_

I don't own Vampire Knight but Yamazaki Amaya.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..B.L.O.O.D..P.R.I.N.C.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**The New Student**_

…

"…Zero…-kun?"

The ex-human hunter sighed for the nth time this evening and shifted his dark amethyst gaze to the young girl holding (or clinging in Zero's case) onto his trench coat sleeves as she glanced around the unknown place curiously, "Where are we?"

"Cross Academy"

The awaken princess blinked and looked up at the young man with her breath-taking emerald eyes as she tilted her head to the side cutely, "Is this your home?..."

"More like a place to be…" said the older hunter standing beside the Pureblood as he shrugged his shoulder lazily, "Come on. Let's go" walking ahead of them as he left the young couple standing awkwardly at the gate of the huge Academy with a secret smirk adorned on his lips and slowly turned to see Zero's annoyed expression.

Zero glared at his senior and began walking inside in the place with the Blood Princess following his every step like a lost puppy, clinging onto the sleeve of his trench coat as he guided her to meet the Chairman of the Cross Academy.

A frown occurred across his lips as he remembered the conversation he had with the older hunter regarding the Blood Princess. Kaito said that it was a taboo for a hunter to kill a Pureblood, especially one of the ancestors so killing the girl is automatically out of the question and now he had no choice but bringing her to Cross Academy to meet Kaien, hoping there's a way to avoid her.

"Ano… Zero-kun"

The silver haired man stopped just in front of the door of the Chairman office and turned around to see the scarlet haired girl fidgeting nervously as she looked up into his violet eyes, "W-What will happen after we meet t-the Chairman?"

"…I don't know but whatever it is you better follow it"

The girl nodded in obedient despise his harsh cold tone as he talked to her and opened the door for her, looking up to see the Night Class President and Vice President standing near the Chairman to meet the Famous Blood Princess.

"Ah! Zero-kun! Welcome home!" greeted the straw blond haired man gleefully as he launched himself to hug his poor exhausted son but only to receive a punch onto his jaw in returned for his overwhelming affection.

Zero ignored the whimpering man as he mumbled about _'how much his son hate him'_ or _'Zero-kun being mean again'_ and sighed in annoyance as he faced the two vampires within the room.

"Welcome back, Kiryuu-kun"

"Kuran-senpai, Ichijou-senpai"

A pair of reddish brown eyes shifted to the beautiful porcelain girl standing behind him and slowly smiled as he saw the timid look on her flawless face, watching she slowly crept closer to her saviour as she caught the edge of the ex-human vampire hunter by his sleeve, "Nice to meet you, Yamazaki-hime" said Kaname warmly as he bowed slightly in respect for the awaken princess, earning an elegant curtsy in returned as she looked up at him with a shy yet beautiful smile.

"Kuran-sama…"

Her soft chiming voice echoed inside the room, leaving the men love-struck (except for Zero who was ignored the whole interaction as he lose within his own world), making Kaien to squeal manly as he can and launched himself to the vampire, "KYAA! You're so cute!"

Ichijou sweat dropped at his Chairman's childish attitude and turned to see the Moon Dorm President looking at the princess oddly. His usual emotionless reddish eyes looked calculative at her presence, almost as if he's trying to figure out where he would place her within his pawn for his game before decided to ignore since it was none of his business to begin with and turned his attention back to the said princess with a polite smile, "Welcome to Cross Academy, Yamazaki-hime. I'm Ichijou Takuma, the Vice President of the Moon Dorm and this-" raising his hand to the Pureblood beside, "-is Kuran Kaname, the President of the Moon Dorm. Please to meet you, hime"

"Please to meet you as well, Ichijou-san"

Kaien let go off the discomfort princess and beamed happily as he clapped his hand, "Oh! I almost forgot! Yamazaki-hime, the Hunter Associate had made a decision that you will placed under my responsibility hence making you a new student for the Cross Academy in the Night Class" told the man as he walked towards his wardrobe, pulling out a white school uniform representing the Night Class and turned around to give it to her, "Here!"

The perplexed Princess blinked and tilted her head to the side, "Night Class?"

"Cross Academy is being divided into two Class. One is the Day Class and one is the Night Class. The Day Class are mostly human while the Night Class are for vampires. We also have our respective Dorm such as the Sun Dorm for the human and Moon Dorm for the vampires" explained Ichijou to the confused girl with a warm smile adorned on his handsome face.

"Ano… Zero-kun… what class are you?"

"I'm in the Day Class"

"Day Class? Are you a vampire, Zero-kun?"

A pair of violet eyes instantly darkened at the taboo words and turned his attention to the oblivious Pureblood Princess in anger, opening his mouth to snap at her but was stopped by Takamiya Kaito who was leaning against the wall behind them, saying "Kiryuu is an especial case. He's the guardian of the Day Class and kept them in line from knowing the truth behind the Night Class. So, he had been in the Day Class to control them"

"Oh…"

Zero sighed and turned away as he crossed his arms against his chest tiredly, "Hurry up will you! It's late and I'm tired already"

Yamazaki Amaya bit her lips in deep thought and turned to the Chairman with her final decision, "Can I enter the Day Class as well?"

"WHAT?" chorused the other in disbelieve for her word as they looked at the Pureblood princess, "WHY?" even the silver haired man looked at her as if she was crazy except for a certain hunter smirking behind them as he pulled away from wall, "It's the blood" explained Kaito as he walked to princess, "Remember the legend? Whoever blood woken her was her destined lover and you Zero-" looking at his junior, "are the one she's destined to be with"

"What?!" snapped the owner of the amethyst gaze, "It was an accident"

"And here is the result. You do it, you take care of it. That's my policy!"

Zero gritted his teeth in annoyance and released a deep breath in defeat, raising his hands in surrender gesture, saying "Whatever! I give up! You do what you want to do! I'm out of here!" and walked away from the office as he headed to his dorm.

The next day, Zero who was been sleeping throughout the class suddenly wake up by an unknown force and raised his sleepy head to the front just in time to see the teacher introducing the new student coming to class, _'wait a minute!'_ thought the ex-human vampire hunter as he narrowed his blurry eyes, _'isn't that-?'_

"Class! Please welcome the new student, Yamazaki Amaya"

'_Oh, my Bloody Rose"_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..B.L.O.O.D..P.R.I.N.C.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Reviews**_

…


	3. Chapter 2: Lunch Date

_**Vampire Knight:**_

_**The Blood Princess**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..B.L.O.O.D..P.R.I.N.C.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Summary:**_

There's a legend regarding the Blood Castle. It said there's a princess trapped within the highest room inside the castle, waiting for the curse to be broken by the blood of her destined lover. Kiryuu Zero, ex-human vampire hunter was sent to the Blood Castle to unveil the legend behind it when he suddenly met upon the curse princess and his blood accidently awoken her. Could he be her destined lover? Or was mere an accident?

_**Disclaimer:**_

I don't own Vampire Knight but Yamazaki Amaya.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..B.L.O.O.D..P.R.I.N.C.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Lunch Date**_

…

It was a beautiful hot sunny day here in Cross Academy as a certain silver haired young man enjoyed the heat of the sun from underneath the large shady tree on the school lawn, lying contently on the grassy ground as the soft cold breeze touched his hot skin.

Zero sighed at the cold sensation touched his skin and slowly opened his amethyst eyes as he heard the sound of soft upcoming footsteps heading his way before turning to his left to see the person he had been avoiding all day since this morning. Yamazaki Amaya, the Pureblood Princess.

Ever since that fateful day, Zero couldn't help but think about how much he need to distance himself from her. I mean he hate vampires! Especially Pureblood… but still there's something about her that's made his anger and hatred towards vampires slowly dismiss each time his eyes meet with her emerald ones.

'_Maybe it's the curse that Kaito been saying to me…'_

"Zero-kun…"

The Pureblood princess squatted beside him as she showed him a small lunch box wrapped with white handkerchief while her other hand hold a small but kind of cute white frilly parasol over her to shield her from the glaring sun ray, "I brought you lunch…" she murmured as she titled her head to the side cutely with a warm smile adorned on those rosy lips.

Zero silenced as he looked at the lunch box in her hand and couldn't help but think how much hungry he is since he been skipping lunch earlier to avoid her and turned away with his back onto her, "No"

Emerald eyes of the beautiful scarlet haired girl sadden at the man's answer and bit her lips to ease the aching heart as she leaned closer to him, "Zero-kun…"

"No."

"Come on, Zero-kun. Just a bite. I know you hungry"

"I said no, vampire. Just leave me alone"

Amaya's parted lips instantly shut by the harsh words and looked down onto her laps sadly before placing the lunch box beside him, "…but I just want to get to know you better…" her words whispered softly into air but didn't go unnoticed by the ex-human as he stared silently at the grass beside him before finally give up at the guilt squeezing his beating heart and turned around to meet the sadden Pureblood.

"Alright. I'll eat it"

The sad and gloomy atmosphere instantly evaporated into the air by his words as a huge grateful smile began made its way onto her mouth and opened the lunch box she made for him. Zero sat up from the grassy ground and took the offered lunch box from the Pureblood Princess as he looked at the content within the small pink lunch box. Fried rice with seaweed and eggs roll on the side. Simple but still looked delicious.

Zero took the chopsticks from her hand and placed a small amount of the fried rice into his mouth to taste it before looking at the expecting scarlet sat beside him, "Well?..." her soft timid voice asked anxiously as she looked at his stoic expression for some reaction for the food.

"…it's good"

"Really?"

The ex-human vampire hunter nodded and took another bite to finish the lunch when a sudden growling sound could be heard coming from the companion beside him as he looked at the flushed scarlet questionably.

Amaya bit her lips and chuckled sheepishly at the sound of her stomach before an eggs roll appeared in front of her face as she looked up to see him, "Eat. There's too many for me to finish it anyway" he shrugged, watching her took a bite of the offered eggs roll and began sharing the lunch together as they ate underneath the shady tree in the heat of summer day.

She munched the eggs roll slowly and looked up to watch Zero ate her food before he turned once again to offer his lunch to her. She shyly took a bite of the fried rice and gulped it down before looked up to him, "So… Do you want me to make it again for you?"

Zero blinked and looked at her as a small frown adorned on his lips. He silenced to think it over and shrugged as he took another bite, saying, "I don't care"

Amaya beamed and clapped her hand, "Alright then. I'll make it again tomorrow. How's that sound Zero-kun?"

"Hn"

The scarlet girl took it as a yes and gave him a bottle of green tea for the drink before packing the finished lunch box with her white handkerchief. Zero offered her the bottle for her to drink (since he left another half of the green tea) and stood up from the grassy ground with a deep sighed in content, "…Thank you for the meal" he murmured and looked down at the drinking vampire.

Amaya blushed at his sudden kindness and shook her head to dismiss the awkward and embarrassing atmosphere around them, "Mm… i-it's alright. I'm glad you like it" as she shifted her emerald gaze down to her laps shyly. Zero took a moment to gaze at her in deep silence and offered his cold icy hand for her, saying "Come on. It's late. I need to do a prefect later on"

Her small warm hand hesitantly caught his and squeezed it gently as he pulled her up onto her two feet. The silver haired man couldn't help surprised by the warmness of her hand within his and unconsciously squeezed it in returned before slowly withdrew it to his side.

Releasing a little cough in awkwardness, Zero turned away from the Pureblood Princess's view, saying, "I… see you later then"

The flushed scarlet vampire nodded and watched him left the school lawn towards the Moon Dorm for his prefect duty as she raised her hand onto her chest. Her heart beating furiously behind her chest at the contact and slowly hugged herself anxiously in search of comfort from the unknown sensation flooding her chest as her thought circled around her head for the man.

She bit lips thoughtfully and shifted her emerald gaze to the direction he went in deep thought…

'_Is this how love feels like?'_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..B.L.O.O.D..P.R.I.N.C.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Review**_

…


	4. Chapter 3: Jealousy

_**Vampire Knight:**_

_**The Blood Princess**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..B.L.O.O.D..P.R.I.N.C.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Summary:**_

There's a legend regarding the Blood Castle. It said there's a princess trapped within the highest room inside the castle, waiting for the curse to be broken by the blood of her destined lover. Kiryuu Zero, ex-human vampire hunter was sent to the Blood Castle to unveil the legend behind it when he suddenly met upon the curse princess and his blood accidently awoken her. Could he be her destined lover? Or was mere an accident?

_**Disclaimer:**_

I don't own Vampire Knight but Yamazaki Amaya.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..B.L.O.O.D..P.R.I.N.C.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Jealousy**_

…

Yuki pursed her lips in annoyance and glanced around the school yard in search for a certain silver haired man prefect who's lacking his job to guard the Moon Dorm Gates, "Where is he?" she mumbled, searching around the school yard for a glimpse of his silver haired before the sound of someone talking entered her ears and looked up ahead to see the man she been looking for.

"So, you have to marinate it overnight before frying chicken?"

The brown haired girl blinked at the soft chiming voice coming from up ahead at Zero's direction and saw the new student, Yamazaki Amaya sitting beside the ex-human vampire hunter as she tilted her head to the side cutely for his answer.

Zero nodded and took a bite of her Teriyaki chicken, "Yes… that way, the spice will be absorb into the chicken meat and made the taste stronger"

Amaya hummed in understand for his pointer of cooking the Teriyaki Chicken and blinked once she caught Yuki's eyes with her emerald ones in surprised, "Ah! Cross-san…"

Yuki snapped away from her thought regarding both of them and strode her way to the couple as she glared at the lazy silver haired man, "There you are, Zero! I've been looking everywhere for you. Skipping job today?" she scolded the man before shifting her gaze to the new student with an apology smile plastered onto her lips, "Sorry. You're Yamazaki Amaya, the new student right? Please call me, Yuki"

The Pureblood princess smiled in returned and bowed slightly in greeting, "Please to meet you, Yuki-san"

Zero ignored the brunette girl's rant and finished his bento in recorded time as he gave the scarlet haired girl his finished bento before slowly stood up from the grassy ground in defeat, "Fine. Let's go" he shrugged and turned his attention back to the scarlet girl as he held out his hand for her to take it, saying "Come on, I'll accompany you back after I guard the Moon Dorm gate" catching her warm hand with his cold one.

Amaya smiled at his kindness and held his hand tightly within hers as she stood up from the ground, "Thank you…" which earned her a soft ghostly smile on his lips in returned before turned around to the Moon Dorm with the Pureblood princess following his every step.

Yuki who had been watching the couple interaction couldn't help but felt a small hand squeezing her heart at the usual cold silver haired man who just smile at another girl besides her and shook her head to dismiss the sour feeling inside her mouth for the thought as she made her way to the Moon Dorm Gates.

"KYAA~!"

"IDOL-SENPAI!"

"WILD-SENPAI!"

"KANAME-SENPAI!"

The prefects (along with the unknown Pureblood princess) finally arrived at the scene occurred on the Moon Dorm Gates and frowned in displeasure for the high pitch screaming of the Day Class girls they had to overcome every day for the Night Class. Amaya stuck close to the silver haired man's side as he glared fan girls in his path and made his way to the opposite side of Yuki who was trying to restrain the Day Class girls back from blocking the Moon Dorm Gates.

"… Is it always like this Zero-kun?"

Zero turned his amethyst gaze to the emerald ones and nodded, "Sometime, it even worse"

Amaya hummed in understand as she placed both of her hands behind her back and swung back and forth on her feet cutely like an excited child waiting for their treats as she stroked a conversation with the silver haired prefect who seemed to be relaxed by her presence in front of him.

"Psst… who's that?"

"Hey! Isn't she the new student yesterday? Yamazaki Amaya?"

"Look, Kiryuu-kun is talking to her"

"Are they a couple?"

"I thought he likes Yuki…"

The owner of the name blushed at the last comment by the girls and couldn't help but looked up at the said couple as she noticed Zero laughed slightly about something within their talk. Her dark brown eyes gazed longingly at the silver haired man before the sound of the Moon Dorm Gates began to open snapped her attention away and watched the Night Class gracefully walked in line towards the School Building to start their day.

As usual Aido Hanabusa greeted his screaming fans enthusiastically while the others followed behind him towards the School Building.

"Good Evening, ladies! Lovely day isn't it?"

"KYAA!"

"IDOL-SENPAI!"

His icy blue eyes glanced around his excited fan in greeting before meeting a pair of bright emerald gaze with his…

'_Wait, this feeling…'_

The blonde paused in the middle of his track and looked at the owner of the beautiful eyes as he saw her looked at him in returned.

"A Pureblood…"

His words reached the Night Class as they stopped along with him to meet the beautiful peaceful yet powerful aura of the Pureblood within the crowd of human beside them. Kaname raised his head to the Pureblood Princess from his track and looked up to see the scarlet girl watched them quietly before a small ghostly smile cracked on her rosy lips at their reaction.

"Kaname-sama?"

He shifted his wine gaze to his subordinates as he motioned them to continue their path before walked towards the Pureblood princess with a polite smile plastered on his lips, "Good Evening, Yamazaki-hime" he murmured softly under breath which he knew the Pureblood mistress could heard him as she bowed in returned.

"Kuran-senpai"

The Day Class whispered at the Purebloods interaction and watched as Yuki made her way to her crush/saviour with a tint of pink dust on her flush cheeks, "K-Kaname-senpai…"

Kaname nodded in acknowledge to the young brunette as he kept his attention to the princess before him, "I hope you settle well here, Yamazaki-san"

"Of course… people are nice here in the academy"

"That's good. Please, if anything trouble you don't shy to see me. I'll sure to help you"

The scarlet vampire nodded in understand as she silently watched he took her right hand to his lips before a hand caught her wrist and pulled her hand away from the Pureblood lips as she fell against someone hard chest behind her.

"Class is starting, Kuran"

Amaya looked up to her captor and saw a pair of glaring amethyst eyes meeting the Pureblood's reddish ones before he delivered one last fake smile to the prefects, saying, "You're scary Mr Discipline Committee" chuckled him humourless as he looked up at the three, "Well, I have to go. Thank you for your hard work, Yuki, Zero and have a pleasant night, Yamazaki-san"

Kaname turned around and gave Yuki an affectionate pat onto her head as he disappeared from their sight to the school building. Yuki blushed at the action but still couldn't help feel disappointed when the brown haired man focused his attention to the scarlet before hers.

'_Just like Zero…'_

"Come on. I'll escort you home"

Yuki snapped away from her deep thought and looked up to see the silver haired prefect grabbed the scarlet hand with his as he pulled her sternly yet gentler before turning his gaze back to her brown eyes, "Yuki. Go patrol. I'll be back within minutes"

"A-Ah…"

Zero nodded as tugged the girl's hand slightly and arranged his steps towards the Sun Dorm. Yuki watched both of the couple slowly disappeared from the distance as she turned around to patrol the area for unwanted Day Class girls who probably stalking the Night Class.

Along the way, she couldn't help but feel sad regarding the Zero behaviour of ignoring her. I mean, she knew it was Zero nature to be so cold to people even to her sometimes but watching him slowly opened up to the new student made her heart ached in jealousy. She had been for years for him to open up to her while she's only days to get him smiling again. She never saw him smile, or laugh like that. Around her, Zero seemed to be wary and controlled like something bad going to happen with her if he was ever left alone with her. With the new student, he seemed relax, smiling and joking freely without worrying like he used to.

Yuki frowned at the sour taste in her mouth and shook her head to dismiss the thought flooding her mind…

'_Maybe he just being friendly to the new girl'_

Her mind thought as she tried to accept the petty idea of him being nice to the new girl and continued her patrol with heavy feeling inside her heart.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..B.L.O.O.D..P.R.I.N.C.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Review**_

…

**A/N:** So, this is basically Yuki POV for Yamazaki Amaya. This story is kind of incomplete square (not triangle) love. Amaya love Zero, Zero love Yuki, Yuki love Kaname. So, in the end… who will falls in love with who? Stay read for further chapters of VK: TBP.


End file.
